After Hours Rendezvous: Kaoru Plays Seme!
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: A redo of my original 'After Hours Rendezvous", but more detailed and written better. For Hitachiincest lovers, read it! Yaoi twincest. Hikaru's POV. Rated M for a reason! It's about time for Kaoru to make the first move!


**After Hours Rendezvous: Kaoru Plays Seme!**

It was 6 o'clock. Kaoru and I were being driven home from Ouran High to our mansion, about an hour's drive away, in our limo. It was a very long day at the host club. Our customers had doubled because of Renge's little fan girl shenanigans. Of coure, Kyoya-sempai was pleased and un-fazed by it, because they made major profit. We sat in the back in an awkward silence. I looked over at Kaoru, who looked like he was sleeping with his eyes upen, tapping his fingers on the door handle. I sighed, and he turned his head to look at me. He smirked a little, and I smiled back. I couldn't take the silence any more.

"Hey Kaoru, it's been a long day, huh? I can't see why Kyoya-sempai let's Renge torture us like that. So what if we make extra money? I just need some rest." I said to break the awkward silence. I, as the elder twin, am a little less mature than Kaoru. I moved closer to Kaoru and began to loosen up his tie. I thought he looked a little suffocated and tired himself. "I just can't wait to get home." Kaoru looks down at his loosened tie with a sexual look in his eyes and begins to unbutton his own shirt. My eyes opened wide when I saw that look in his eyes. Never had he given anyone that look before.

"Yeah Hikaru. Kyoya-sempai needs a girlfriend or something. And so does Renge!" says Kaoru, laughing at his own little lesbian joke. I joined in because that was pretty funny. As soon as the laughing died down, he puts his hand on my face. Kaoru, being the younger of us, usually never acted it out in this way…that was my thing. His hand slowly slid down from my face down to my oddly growing length. I gasped in shock, but then I began to giggle in ecstasy. It felt so good, but what was letting out all this sudden lust in Kaoru? Then Kaoru began to unfasten my pants. I grabbed my twin's face and asked,

"Why are you doing this, Kaoru? This isn't like you." He answered my question with a soft, passionate kiss. Kaoru broke the kiss.

"Hikaru," he said with hidden lust in his voice. " I'm feeling really…_happy_…" He winked at me with the lick of his lips and gave me a short, but fiery kiss. "And by the look of your growing erection, so are you." I looked down at my erection teanting my boxers with Kaoru's hand wrapped around it.

"Apparently, so do I Kaoru." I whispered.

Kaoru laughed a little deviously. My train of thought was gone when he had began stroking my erection. I was in immoral shock to feel such a dirty act of lust from his allegedly innocent, younger reflection, but then again, his hands felt good on his erection. My moaning started off quietly, a bare whisper. I planted another kiss on Kaoru's lips as he began to stroke a little faster. "Nng, Kao…ru…" After a while, my moaning becomes more louder moaning. As Kaoru begins to stroke my length even faster, I arched my back and watched the flashes of street lights and store signs.

"Gahh…Kaoru…pleeeeaaasssee…." I closed my eyes. The stroking began more intense than before as I feel the precum sliding it's way down my shaft.

I straightened my back, meeting eye height with my brother. Still moaning, I pressed my face against Kaoru's bare chest. I began sucking Kaoru's nipple while grabbing hhis other nipple in my fingers. After a while, he began moaning as well. "Hi….ka….ruuuuu…." My eyes opened wide and I removed himself from my twin's chest. I was still moaning to the strokes. I managed to speak between my breaths.

"Kaoru? I don't think…that we shouuuuld…go home…right now…" The tone in my voice sounded that he was concerned, his eyes gazed over in lust said otherwise. Kaoru's eyes had this dirty, sexy look, like he was really apathetic of what Hikaru had to say. Kaoru said nothing. It was silent. I looked up to him. He was looking out the window at all of the flashing lights. Although he was facing a different direction, his stroking stayed persistent. I was feeling rather tense, and I began wincing, aware that my end was coming soon. I began to think. '_What is Kaoru thinking of. It's too fucken qu-_'

"Hey, driver man, go back around to the Holiday Inn!" yells Kaoru, blowing off my train of thought for the second time. Apparently, he saw a Holiday Inn while I was lost in thought, but I was still moaning out of control. At the sight of the Inn's bright, neon sign, Kaoru finally let go of my full-blown erection. He picked up his backpack from the floor between his feet and flung the limo door before it could stop. He jumped out. His shirt was still unbuttoned, and he brushed his hair motioning his twin to hurry. I looked at him like he's gone mad. "C'mon Hikaru, let's GO!" I began to pick up my stuff as well. Before I put on my backpack, I opened the front zipper and grabbed a golden credit card. A MasterCard. I put the card in my mouth and swung on my backpack, and slid out the limo. I grabbed hold of my unzipped pants and closed the door behind me. We ran up to the glass door entrance as it automatically slid open. _"Wow, Kaoru's really in it to win it."_ I though as we ran to the front desk and started ringing the bell. I had already slid the credit card in the machine and made the transaction before the desk man turned around. (We use our credit card a lot.) The man had 'astonishment' written all over his face; No one would expect to see two sex-driven adolescents who know how to make transactions standin_g at their front desk_. '_What the bloody hell?_' was the only thing in the desk man's mind.

"Hurry up and give us the damn room keycard, front counter man!" we screamed in lustful anger and unison. The man snapped out of his blank, astonished face and gave us the keycard.

"The room number is on the-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know it's on the card!" We yelled back in perfect unison. We looked back and saw that the desk man had the '_what the fuck?_' face. He was staring at me because chances are, you can see my boxers from behind as we stood at the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly.

"Second floor!" Kaoru said, rushing in the elevator as soon as it opens. I had been dragged inside, still trying to keep hold of my pants. The door closes and I press the '2' button. Going up, Kaoru takes the credit card from me, puts it into his pocket, and leans in to give me a quick, fiery kiss. The '_ding!_' noise made Kaoru retreat as the elevator door opened. I gave a big tug of my pants to pull them up, and ran out of the elevator behind Kaoru. "Room 203!" He pants. I gasped loudly. "Gyahhhhh!" I almost tripped over my falling pants.

Several doors later, we come upon a room that has '_203_' screwed into the door in golden numbers. I slid the keycard into the slot that latched the door; the door made a '_click_' noise. Kaoru twisted the knob and walked in panting. Kaoru leaned against the wall as I went looking for the room. The room had a huge king-sized bed. I dropped my backpack, as well as the grip on my pants, and leaned over the edge of our bed. M pants fell to the floor and his boxers were pretty damn close to falling as well. Some of the precum from Kaoru's earlier stroking slid down my leg. It was silent…until…

"Oh shit!" I screamed as my boxers were forced to the ground and a finger entered my ass. I turned around to see Kaoru with that menacingly sexy look in his eyes he had in the limo, glazed over in lust, as his finger goes in and out of my ass. "Shit Kaoru! You couldn't have waited a min-" I moaned-almost screaming-as Kaoru entered not one, but two fingers, in my ass, stretching me out. Kaoru begins to forcefully push in his fingers harder and began scissoring me. My hips began to move to the beat of Kaoru's finger fucking as he hit my prostate again and again. Eventually, his fingers took one more hard push at my now twice-as-sensitive prostate before sliding his fingers out of my _ass_. Kaoru put his anally juiced fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

"Mmmm, you taste great Hikaru!" He smiled at me with a shit-eating grin. My face felt flushed, and my breathing became irregular. My erection was pulsating and it began dripping with precum again. '_Oh thank goodness, it's finally fucken ov-_' My train of thought was gone once again, and was replaced be his own yelp of ecstasy.

Kaoru had inserted his own lubricated erection inside of my _ass. _I began to scream so high-pitched, he himself couldn't hear it. But the dog in the next room over could. "Oh….Kaoooorruuuu! Yes! That's the spot!" Kaoru put his finger in my mouth to muffle my erotic screams of pleasure. Kaoru was moaning as well, and the vibrations of my moaning on his finger made him go faster and harder. I bit down on my brother's finger, signaling that he had hit my prostate again, which made my brother go even faster as well as harder. I then grabbed my own erection and began to stroke myself. It put me on such a level of ecstasy, not even the horniest guy in all of Tokyo could reach it. Kaoru pushed in harder and grabbed hold of my gorgeous, short, yellow-orange hair and pulled it back roughly. I arched my back, yelping like a puppy as Kaoru hit my prostate a few more times.

"Hikaruuuuuuuuu!" Kaoru moaned as the muscles in my ass clenched around Kaoru's erection, and I felt him cum inside of my ass. Kaoru took one more pump as he slid his length out of me, dripping of his semen, all over the silk blankets.

"It's my turn now, Kaoru! You've been doing me for the past twenty minutes!" I finally shot out.

"Okay, okay!" Kaoru mumbles. He thought about how I said we'd been fucking for twenty minutes. He looked at the clock on the dresser near the head of the large bed and shrugged his shoulders. He backs up and allows me to get up. He takes off his long-unbuttoned shirt as well as his pants and boxers. He crawled up on the center of the bed, laid on his back, and opens his legs. I climbed up and hoisted up Kaoru's legs, searching for his sweet asshole. I found it and I slowly inserted my self-lubricated erection in Kaoru. Kaoru had already let out a loud moan, for I had easily slid in to his ass. I leaned in and gave him a long, passionate, but fiery kiss before I started to pump my brother. The moans started loud to begin with because I had such an easy time getting into Kaoru's entrance.

"Can you, nngh…do as good….as I can…or even better….than I can…?" Kaoru moaned between breaths. I took that as a challenge, and began to fuck him…harder, better, faster, stronger. I started slow, but hard. Kaoru grabs a tight grip on the sheets as I feel my erection hitting his prostate perfectly. I took a strong hold on my brother's hips and went faster. His brother begins to buck and screams as loud as his vocals could let him.

"Hika…ruuuu! Oh, yesssss! Shiiiitttt!" I picked up a pattern: fast, slow, and hard. I grabbed my brother's erection and began to stroking it in time with my fucking. I kept at it, keeping my pattern and stroking with the pattern. Kaoru finally screams and starts cumming right in my hand. After that, I started cumming inside of my brother after one last hit at his swollen prostate. I leaned in to Kaoru for another long and passionate kiss, and rolls over next to my limp, wet twin on the super wet bed as we let our erections do so. We didn't mind at all.

We both panted as I asked, "Hey Kaoru, what time is it?"

"Umm, 7:39, why Hikaru?"

We sat there for a short silence until we both shot up and yelled, "OH SHIT!"

We got off the bed and scrambled for their clothes. They both jumped all around trying to put their boxers and pants on. For all I knew, think I had Kaoru's pants on, but who gives a fuck? Kaoru slipped on one sleeve of his shirt and threw his backpack on. He felt his pocket to make sure he still had the credit card. I just threw on his backpack and grabbed my shirt. We ran out of the door down to the elevator. Kaoru pressed the down button rapidly and repeatedly. When it opened, he stepped in behind me. The door closed, and we were panting hard. It _dinged_ and we quickly exited the elevator. We threw the roomkey at the desk man and ran out the door to the limo.

We jumped in and yelled, "To Ouran!" and slammed the door. The driver woke up and quickly turned the limo. He backed up and drove off. The traffic was oddly clear, but neither twin acknowledged it.

"Oh shit, Kyoya gonna fucking kill us! I can't take that, Hikaru!" Kaoru panicked.

"I know, King too! And I bet Haruhi is gonna think something of our tardiness to." I said back. We both fixed our hair as the limo pulled up to Ouran. As we ran on campus to the club, the girls began to scream, for I completely forgot to put my shirt on in the limo. The girls begin to chase us, so we had to run as fast as we could to the Third Music Room, where the Host club was held.

Upon entering the club, we rushed in and slammed the door. We were still being chased, and we could still hear the girls screaming. Everyone stared at us quietly. Haruhi's expression was the most bizarre. The '_what the fuck?_' face. The silence finally broke when Haruhi spoke.

"Oh my gosh!" She was shocked. A sweat drop fell from her forehead. She was indefinitely staring at me, who had no shirt on. The silence drifted in as quickly as it died out. Honey, extremely shocked, was being carried by Mori. He whispered,

"Mori-sempai, Kaoru-chan and Hika-chan are in trouble, huh?"

"Yeah." Mori-sempai answered with a monosyllabic answer. They glared over to Tamaki and Kyoya to see what their reaction would be. The two just looked at each other and Tamaki began laughing so hard, he cried.

"You guys are fucken gay, man!" Tamaki said before he continued laughing. Haruhi just stares, and a drop a blood leaks from her nose.

"Well," Kyoya started. "seems you to had a very fun night last night, I presume?" We stood there in silence, sweating. "Well, as much as disapprove of you two coming here in such a manner, you did bring in more customers. So you guys are of the hook." We took a deep breath of relief. I'm pretty sure me and the host club we're thinking the same thing of Kyoya-sempai: _"Damn! That Shadow King will forgive anything for profit…"_ Everyone then reported back to their jobs as Haruhi walked by them.

"You fucken incest, no, TWINCEST, sluts…" was all Haruhi could say.


End file.
